


十年限定  Gluttony

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 185918, F/F, 云狱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>感情比思想快一步。<br/>身体比感情快一步。<br/>十年的距离被缩减到一瞬间，粉色的烟雾里，他看见碧绿的湖面和银色的波光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>本文是无差，无差，无差。</p>
            </blockquote>





	十年限定  Gluttony

那是云雀恭弥第一次依靠别人的肩膀。  
六道骸是他经历的第一场失败，被关押是他经历的第一次羞辱，墙壁破碎的时刻，复仇的火焰和兴奋完全填满了他的情绪。  
虽然说了自己出得来是真的，不过槽糕的身体状况可能让他破墙而出后就没有余力，所以勉强来说，还是欠了狱寺隼人一个人情。  
哦……还准备了两个小喽啰给他发泄，真是贴心。  
简单地做完热身活动，云雀恭弥拎着拐子准备去找六道骸，裤脚却被扯住。  
脸上凝结着血块的黑发少年低头，一向目空一切无法无天的银发少年在他脚下看着他，神色里有倔强的恳求：“带我去……十代目那里……”  
云雀扫他一眼，一言不发地架起他。  
算还他人情……虽然云雀凭自己的体力其实已经几乎连路都走不了，以至于向六道骸雪耻时完全是凭本能战斗，战斗结果自己都不知道。  
之后理所当然的进了医院。  
参与黑曜事件的人都在医院占了房，云雀一能下地就要离开，六道骸使并盛受到不小动荡，这时候要处理的事很多，没有让他悠闲住院的时间。  
路过狱寺隼人病房时云雀发现门没关，想起只还了半个的人情，云雀拐进去站在他床边。觉得他这幅昏迷不醒的安静样子比在校抽烟打架时顺眼多了。  
要是连呼吸都停掉是不是更好呢？这个思绪在云雀恭弥的脑中一闪而过，还未彻底成型就消散。  
在云雀恭弥的人生哲学里，弱小者才需要互相依赖，食肉者则能傲慢地独自前行，他从无同伴更无战友，旁人连接近都会让他感到地盘受到侵犯的焦躁，只有全部变成尸体才能安心。狱寺隼人是个意外，在他被复仇的渴望压倒了一切情绪的情况下与他互相扶持并肩同行，那时狱寺靠得太近了，简直让他在回过神来之后毛骨悚然。  
他急切地要还掉那个人情，抹掉这一段接触，连自己都不懂地催促自己咬死这个进犯者，一个理由忽地蹿上脑海：这个家伙说并中校歌土得掉渣。  
云雀默默举起拐子，反正地点就在医院，连打电话叫救护车都能省掉。  
他不会对弱者手下留情，也不会觉得对伤患动手胜之不武，越是想起这个家伙对自己的学校和风纪做出的破坏就越是想要咬死他，让云雀的手迟迟没有挥下的却不是单方面存在他心里的半个人情，而是银发少年拽着他裤脚仰头的表情。  
小动物的忠犬，他想，毫不讲理地决定把所有债都转嫁到那个忽强忽弱让他弄不明白的不明科属主人身上。  
云雀放下拐子，不再看一眼狱寺，转身走出病房。  
对于医院云雀是个熟客，只不过通常都是送人来的那种熟客，他被躺着送进医院明显是个毁灭般的大事件，不过还不足以动摇他的威信，走廊上路过的医护工作者无不敬畏地让开道路

差不多近十年之后，云雀以同样的目中无人，径直走出同盟家族的会客室，华丽的古堡走廊上的保镖、女仆与家族成员，出于对彭格列和风纪财团的双重敬畏而纷纷让开道路。  
云守这个职位的浮云属性被云雀发挥到了极致，数年来他在世界各地寻访匣子的秘密，很少回到西西里彭格列总部，每次来处理一些必须要云守出面的事情，都免不了有各个家族借着公事名义向他推销自家的女儿妹妹，而忧虑自家先生未来另一半的草壁也对此大开绿灯。  
以云雀的年纪、势力、容貌、威望，单纯爱慕他外貌的女性和渴望得到他麾下权财助力的家族，数不胜数、前仆后继地想争取他的青睐，可是这个男人没有留下过一次回顾。  
甩下恭敬的草壁，云雀独自走进书房，一眼就看到不请自来的婴儿杀手。  
里包恩悠闲地坐在窗台上：“呦，云雀，又拒绝了一个？”  
云雀瞥他一眼，没说话。  
就任云守数年，云雀知道让这个彩虹婴儿认真和自己打一场几乎没可能，对他的兴趣就直线下跌，反而在其它方面发展出些交情来——如今在彭格列总部，云雀恭弥比较说得上话，也有些往来的，除了泽田纲吉，就只有里包恩。  
里包恩自来熟地坐下，云雀当他不存在，坐在办公桌前，翻开桌上的一叠文件，几乎没有把情绪留在那不是相亲胜似相亲的失败会面中。  
里包恩看出他的毫不在乎，突然说：“我一直认为是你的个性就不适合组建家庭，最近却开始觉得，说不定你很早以前就有喜欢的人了呢。”  
云雀意外地看向里包恩。  
他不明白“喜欢” 是一种什么心情，学生时代就不断有女生倾慕他，其实少有人敢向他告白，那些举动一看就明了。只要不妨碍到他，他并不厌恶那些感情，当然也不会欣喜。不理解的东西他通常都无视了。  
他也从来没有把这种感情和自己联系在一起过，弱小的动物才需要群聚，而蠢货才需要给群聚找上各种理由，云雀在心里嗤笑，他不会有那种食草动物自我陶醉的感情。  
他又拿起文件，看就知道根本没把这话放在心上，里包恩勾起嘴角：“我们来打个赌如何？在你自己发现之前我能找出你喜欢上了谁，就算我赢，你要为我做一件事。”  
里包恩用枪口推了推帽檐，补充：“如果最后是证明你没有喜欢的人，也算我输，你也可以让我做一件事。”  
云雀仍对这个话题兴趣索然，却被附加的赌注吸引了注意，勾起一抹笑容：“我只想咬杀你。”  
“这也可以，那么就说定了。”里包恩从窗口跳了出去。

后来他们谁也没顾得上这个约定，一向以扩张主义、中立姿态表现的密鲁菲奥雷家族，突然之间对彭格列露出獠牙，直接又粗暴地大面积侵占彭格列的势力。  
彭格列指环的销毁正是在火焰开始逐渐成为战斗关键的时期，销毁指环以来彭格列一直受到内外的质疑，而泽田纲吉对此全部采取消极应对，彭格列积年黑道之首的地位摇摇欲坠，全凭百年来积累的庞大家底和声望保持威信，突然而来的一连串打击使彭格列损失巨大，守护者和门外顾问都疲于奔命。  
即使是作为云守的云雀，也因为对已成为彭格列重要分部之一的并盛具有强烈执念，被绊住近年来追寻匣子之谜的旅程。  
谁都没料到这是彭格列覆灭的开始。  
彻底与彭格列及同盟家族决裂后，密鲁菲奥雷以恐怖的速度飞快发展，如滚雪球般吞噬中小家族壮大己身，并且目标明确的针对一个方向——彭格列。  
短短一年不到，彭格列的势力已不足从前一半，靠着几个核心同盟家族之间的互相扶持，以及密鲁菲奥雷首领白兰对整个黑手党世界的打压下没有家族有空暇落井下石，才没濒临崩溃。  
在这种情况下，泽田纲吉显出异乎寻常的坚定，只和个位数的人商量后，定下几乎是天方夜谭的计划。  
作为守护者里唯一的知情人，云雀恭弥配合得出乎泽田纲吉的预料，这个特立独行的男人饶有兴味地期待着，名为他首领的小动物能走到哪一步。

计划开始后，云雀就一直呆在并盛神社的基地里，准备风纪财团及彭格列相关产业转到地下的工作。  
与彭格列相关的部分本该交由那只忠犬来做，不过以他对首领的敏感程度，只要接触这些，一定会察觉到什么，只能全由云雀负责。  
再度踏上并盛的土地，已是计划开始，当头迎上的一幕，就让云雀怒气爆发。  
在并盛的地界狩猎，破坏风纪，咬杀！  
死在并盛的土地上，违反风纪，咬杀！  
咬死那个碍事的家伙，地上还有两个重伤的小鬼，只要这么放着，不用他下手咬杀也可以死吧？  
一头银发极鲜亮地跳进眼里，浑身浴血的少年头发上染的血反而不多，可称为同僚的男人蓦然褪去十年光阴，孱弱得让他恨不得亲手咬死算了。  
他的目光还没转到山本武身上，十年前的泽田纲吉匆忙赶来。完全、完全不像，已经长出獠牙和利爪的小动物的突然退化，云雀想起里包恩对他提过的课程，亲手来让小动物成长吗，不错啊。  
现在云雀迫切地想咬死什么，明显没有比食草动物们的首领更能用来填胃口的了。

转眼就到云雀该被替换的前夜，半夜里他被动静惊醒，却是十年前的那只忠犬的猫跑了过来，见他醒了也不怕，旁若无人地在他床边蜷起来睡觉。  
他想起云豆也是这样，自己就靠了过来。云雀还算喜欢动物，也总有动物亲近他。  
明明一身杀气，小动物却总不怕他。  
云雀看着它半天，直到攻击快开始，云雀把猫拎出去还给主人，这只匣动物倒和它的主人不怎么处得来。  
食草动物不管来多少都是食草动物，利落地解决干净密鲁菲奥雷的喽啰部队，云雀随后也攻入基地，找到山本武时对方已经只剩一口气，和那天在电光伽马手里救下他们时差不多。  
那个银发小鬼想必也一样吧。云雀脑中一闪而过这个念头，对着幻骑士举起拐子。  
一切都顺利按计划发展，预定时间到达，十年的轮回终于到他头上。  
“可真叫人羡慕啊！”  
这一刻他想到十年前的自己、彭格列戒指、泽田纲吉，还有，倏忽浮现的银发碧眸的男人。  
他失去了意识。

醒来时云雀稍微有些不爽，能再醒过来就代表着彭格列的胜利，破坏并盛秩序的存在竟然真的被十年前那一帮小鬼解决了。  
昏迷中脑子里就被塞入一堆十年前小鬼们作战的记忆，所有人都花了点时间消化完毕，才陆续醒来。  
狱寺隼人的反应最夸张，仿佛从窒息中被救起来，踉跄跪倒在地。  
云雀恭弥站在不远处看着他，皱眉想，为什么昏迷前会想到他？  
突然狱寺抬头，云雀的目光撞进他碧绿的眼瞳，如同一头撞进澄碧的万顷湖水。  
那一瞬间甚至称不上目光交错，狱寺好像根本没看到他，只是视线扫过来，没有找到他失而复得的十代目，立刻开始到处询问。  
而云雀的目光仍旧牢牢停在他身上，好像时光突然被卡住。  
忽然肩上一沉，云雀转头，里包恩对他意味深长的一笑：“还记得我们的约定吗？”  
他和里包恩只有一个约定。  
“你喜欢狱寺，不是吗？”  
云雀把目光重新投向狱寺，注视着他。  
他不需要回首也不需要审视，只需要看着现在眼前的这个男人，占有欲、破坏欲、杀害欲，各种血腥渴望在心里露出狰狞微笑，跃跃欲试。甚至有点像食欲，想要把那个男人生吞活剥。  
原来是这样啊。  
云雀恭弥不明白“喜欢” 是什么样的心情，但在发觉狱寺隼人对他异乎寻常的意义后，现在他明白了。  
这个发现意外地让他心情还不错，他忘记了，哪怕最凶猛的野兽也会有发情和求偶的行为，只不过对于这些凶兽而言，不会使用装点自己吸引配偶的手段，而是用暴力来征服。  
狩猎和求爱的心情是很像的。  
让云雀觉得有点恼怒的是，他这十年都在干什么？

白兰的消失让整个世界被重新洗牌，后续事务繁复纷杂，并盛基地代替不了总部功能，第二天他们就统统上机，去了西西里。  
云雀没有跟彭格列的人一切行动，单独乘坐风纪财团的专机。  
这几天的发现让他心情有些糟糕，刚苏醒时那一次不是偶然，狱寺的目光从来不会停在他身上。  
虽然那家伙一向都那么傲慢，泽田纲吉之外的人什么都不是，但他至少有基本的人际交往能力，尤其是这次危机之下，众人的关系被迫拉近，狱寺虽然恨不得贴到泽田身上，仍旧和每个人都有不同程度的交流。  
唯独和云雀，那根本不能叫交流。  
他们接触的所有机会都是因为工作的交接，狱寺面对云雀时一板一眼的态度，完全是对着“云守”。

到达西西里的第二天，里包恩上门拜访。  
他仿佛真的只是来闲聊，喝了杯咖啡后悠闲地说：“是我赢了。”  
云雀冷哼一声，输了就是输了，他不会拒绝承认，也不会隐藏自己的不快。  
里包恩问：“你打算怎么做？”  
云雀瞥他一眼，没有说话，自己都不明白的事当然不可能回答别人。  
“草壁安排那些隐晦的相亲可以都推掉了吧，啊，还是你想走正规渠道先和狱寺相个亲？他倒是会为了结婚而去相亲的类型呢，哪怕长了张不错的脸也没谈过恋爱，对他来说恋人就是彭格列了吧，跟你这个妻子就是并盛的家伙正好一对，”里包恩看着云雀的表情，完全能够读出这个自由过头的浮云的心理活动，“所以找到中意的人就决定跳过相亲直接压着人去办理结婚证了吗？之前先好好追求吧，打算做的话我可以给你提供意见。”  
云雀淡漠地端起茶盏：“我拒绝。”  
追求那种事情太麻烦，而且他讨厌群聚。  
里包恩可不想弄出内讧来：“云雀，不要忘记，狱寺隼人是彭格列的岚守。”  
云雀想到狱寺完全把他当成云守的态度，顿时心情恶劣起来“小婴儿，你想说什么？”  
里包恩微微抬高帽檐：“只要他还是彭格列的岚守就行了。”他无意提点得太明白，“在那之前，先完成我的一个要求吧？”  
云雀干脆地问：“做什么？”  
“三天后到总部来。”里包恩却不直接回答，留下时间地点，再次从窗子跳了出去。

这些天彭格列总部大小会议不断，两天后的只是其中一场，这种会议云雀多半不会参加，云雾两位守护者因为各自特性都有这种特权，反正里包恩没指明让他出席，当天云雀处理了些风纪财团的事务才姗姗而来。  
里包恩正在会议室门外等他，看到云雀走来：“Ciao。”他很随意似地说，“现在推门进去给蠢纲来个法式深吻怎么样？”  
云雀推门的动作一顿，杀气腾腾地看向他。  
“抱歉。”里包恩毫无歉意地说，“我不该勉强你做根本做不到的事，那么嘴对嘴五秒钟吧。”

里包恩等在会议室门外时，会议正进行到关于十代目婚姻的话题。  
与白兰的这场决战让彭格列不仅巩固了荣光，甚至声望隐隐超过初代二代，不但挑衅质疑的声音一时消匿，几个对过于年轻的首领抱有怀疑而一直观望的古老家族也传达了善意。而在这些家族中，为数不少都对彭格列现任首领提出联姻的请求。  
类似的请求在密鲁菲奥雷发力之前不是没有，只不过那时不是本已十分友好的同盟家族，想要加固关系，就是敌对家族的恶意试探，至于想依附彭格列的小家族的此类请求，根本不会摆上彭格列首领的办公桌。  
在当时首领并不想结婚，以十代本人的威信，以及确实过于年轻的年龄，都顺利压了下来。  
但在刚刚经历过动荡，首领的年纪合适——事实上在意大利人看来已经有点晚了，可选择的对象又足够优秀的情况下，绝大多数长老和高层都倾向于让首领选择一位进行联姻。  
察觉到这次没那么容易糊弄过去，泽田纲吉进退维谷，就在忠心耿耿的岚守将要拍案而起的时候，会议室的大门伴着一声巨响被突然撞开。  
出现在门口的是冷着脸的云雀恭弥，他无视众人的目光径直走向泽田纲吉，揪住他的领子拎起来，忠实地履行里包恩的要求：嘴对嘴。  
泽田纲吉惊讶得立即想推开他，却被他紧紧抓住，挣扎未果，数足五秒云雀才扔开泽田纲吉，年轻首领震惊迷茫呆滞地跌回座椅，云雀环视会议室一圈，确认了某个黑衣小婴儿身影后头也不回地走了出去。  
满室震惊过头的寂静中狱寺隼人第一个清醒，猛地一拳砸在桌子上，大骂一声：“混蛋！”狂暴地踢开椅子追上去。

与其说云雀因为这个举动本身，不如他因为这个举动背后的受制于人在生气，好在小动物被肉食动物盯上而瑟瑟发抖的表情给他带来些许娱乐。他走过走廊转角，身后急促的脚步清晰起来，伴着怒喝：“云雀恭弥！”  
云雀停下，淡漠地回身，银发男人三两步赶上他，气势汹汹地质问：“你这么做是什么意思！？”  
云雀看着比十年前小鬼成熟了太多的男人，黑眸似乎被什么点亮。  
这不是追来了吗，目光也好好地停在自己身上。  
“不要一声不吭？你和十代目究竟有什么关系！？”狱寺克制着让自己冷静下来，碧眸里却充斥着压不下的焦虑忧愤。  
云雀蓦然想起十年前，银发少年遍体鳞伤，在他脚边说带他去十代目那里。  
心情顿时烦躁起来。  
哼……做不到么。  
云雀一拳打上狱寺的腹部，没料到云雀居然会动手，狱寺因为突然而来的剧痛弯下腰几乎蜷起身子，而云雀一把拎起他压在墙上，扳正他的下巴吻上去。  
口腔被粗暴的侵入，狱寺的眼睛瞬间睁大，碧瞳对上云雀如同含着杀气的黑色眼睛，立刻惊醒，挣扎起来，然而论近战他怎么可能是云雀的对手，整个人被死死压制在墙上，碧瞳里惊骇开始被愤怒代替。  
这是个货真价实的法式深吻，哪怕对象一点都不配合，云雀能够从猎物挣扎的反抗中获得享受。  
牙齿的磕碰让两个人唇间弥漫开血气，带着锈的甜味。  
好在云雀还记得他不是在狩猎，真的由着性子做下去会完蛋的，狱寺忍无可忍咬下去之前，一掌砍在狱寺后颈。  
他退开一步接住昏迷倒下的岚守的身体，垂眸凝视着他。

彭格列总部有云守的办公室和休息室，虽然云雀几乎从来没有进过门，衡量一下回风纪财团的距离后，云雀把狱寺扛到休息室，扔在床上，然后就那么看着他。  
这几天来云雀脑中翻滚着属于十年前小鬼的记忆——十年前狱寺隼人看云雀恭弥的目光和现在不一样。  
他那种完全看不到自己的目光究竟是从什么时候开始，云雀感到轻微的焦躁。  
明明最频繁的时候他几乎每天都会和狱寺打一场，哪怕只是出于捍卫领地秩序的需求。但是不知道从什么时候，他们已经和对方互相视而不见。  
云雀确认这种感情从十年前就已经开始滋生和潜藏，不过十年前的他也不过是个站在尸体上才会安心的小鬼，根本不指望能做出什么成绩。  
他看着躺在床上的银发男人，如同十年前看着病床上的少年，突然明确地感觉到，他这次不可能放过他。  
感到这个想法的同时，近似于饥饿时胃部抽搐的疼痛似乎从身体内部泛出来。  
那是过于强烈的渴求。

云雀下手不算狠，狱寺不久就醒了，睁眼还有点搞不清状况，皱眉迷糊地问：“……云雀？”  
云雀确切地感到某种有别于嗜血的欲望涌起，他此前对这方面的一向兴趣淡薄，明白心意后似乎男人的本能全部觉醒了。  
云雀面无表情地看着他：“做不做？”  
狱寺一开始没有听懂，不过很快从他所躺的位置以及昏倒前的事件中明白过来，脸色发青地抬手就是一拳：“混蛋！”  
云雀灵敏地闪过：“那就算了。”  
他看中的猎物并不是野生的，而是已经有主了。  
无意在此时与狱寺多纠缠，云雀闪到门边，瞥他一眼，抛下一句话，语气甚至带点笑意：“彭格列总部现在乱成一团了吧。”  
这句话准确地击中狱寺隼人的软肋，他没再多废一句话，干脆地赶往首领办公室。

狱寺被绊住的数个小时之内，云守和首领之间的绯闻已传遍彭格列总部，对此反应激烈的岚守雷厉风行地实施了严厉抵制，虽然有效遏制了流言传播，但无法阻止它作为事实留在某些人心里。  
当晚彭格列十代花了好大功夫才安抚下被勾起久违的怒气与怨气的岚守，自认为没保护好首领的清白，狱寺自责到差点哭出来，本就泽田因为白天的事受惊过度，又被忠心过头的岚守二度摧残，等狱寺冷静下来，泽田纲吉已经精疲力竭，瞥了眼明显知道些什么的里包恩，还是什么都没问。  
忽然意识到什么，泽田纲吉说：“狱寺君……好像格外讨厌云雀前辈啊。”  
狱寺隼人斩钉截铁地说：“十代目，我最讨厌的是那个棒球混蛋。”  
泽田承认：“的确，狱寺君和山本经常吵架，但是也经常一起行动，就是有关系好的地方对吧，但是狱寺君好像完全不想听到云雀前辈的消息，也完全不想和他接触。”  
狱寺紧蹙的眉梢饱含着完全不想谈论云雀的态度，但是敬爱的首领提出的话题他不可能不回答：“那家伙……”他顿了顿，“太目中无人了。”  
狱寺讨厌比自己年纪大的人，讨厌对十代目泽田纲吉不敬的人，云雀全都占了。  
从中学时代为了抽烟和迟到早退他隔三差五就要和云雀打一场，狱寺多半是单方面被云雀打。  
非常不甘心。  
每次都输在云雀手下，一直到十年后，每次听到别人提起彭格列最强的守护者云守，都还是觉得相当不甘。  
已经不是小鬼的狱寺没有办法理所当然地认为首领身边最可靠最强大的部下天经地义就是自己，自尊心却无法坦率地认输，干脆不承认就好了，干脆假装听不见。  
现在云雀再也管不了风纪到他头上，无视掉这个人就好了。  
反正那家伙也是一样。  
哪怕为了风纪不断找他麻烦的时候，目光也从来没有一次真正落在他身上。

第二天云雀又到了彭格列总部，顶着一路闪烁的视线走进首领办公室，泽田纲吉看到他，条件反射地向后缩了一下：“云、云雀前辈……”  
云雀视若无睹，开门见山：“给我狱寺隼人最近的行踪和任务记录。”   
泽田苦着脸：“云雀前辈……”不要尽给他出难题好不好？  
守护者的个人资料是彭格列A级秘密，行踪和任务更是重中之重，理论上每个守护者的任务只有首领能调阅。  
云雀用“咬死你”的语气说：“我有用。”  
泽田挣扎片刻，固执地回答：“云雀前辈不说原因，我没法答应。”  
云雀若有所思地看着这个进化出些许肉食者能力却改不掉群聚本性的小动物，搞不好十年前的他自己是因为根本没弄明白过真正的目标，所以在想从原主人手里抢夺猎物的时候迷失了。  
现在也不能说实话，云雀突然想起小婴儿的说法：“追求他。”  
即使没在喝水，泽田还是呛到了。  
“我看上那个家伙了。”云雀想起狱寺昏睡时散落在他枕头上的银色发丝，心情突然大好，露出一个咬杀猎物时标准的嗜血笑容，“你有意见？”  
有意见泽田也说不出来。  
从取出资料到交给云雀，泽田都一副神魂恍惚的样子，云雀离开之后，从头旁观到尾的里包恩一个飞踢踹在泽田头上：“部下相亲相爱你身为首领应该高兴才对。”  
泽田想起狱寺那天快哭出来的请罪就头痛：“可是……”  
里包恩当然知道他在担忧什么，悠闲地坐下喝咖啡：“你以为狱寺对云雀一点意思也没有吗？”  
泽田猛地怔住，然后略略皱起眉，里包恩的提醒让他猛然想起昨晚狱寺回答时他感到的违和。  
太过目中无人……那种说法，就好像想要被注视似的。  
里包恩瞥他一眼：“蠢纲，我很久以前就说过，云是会卷起岚的。”

此事件的后遗症之一，就是首领的婚事如愿被无限搁置——虽然过程比较出乎意料。后遗症之二，岚守对云守的“冷淡”直接晋升为“仇恨”。  
所有需要和云守以及风纪财团接洽的任务，岚守都交给下属或者推给别的守护者，彻底把云守杜绝出自己的视线之外，当然他更努力隔绝的是泽田和云雀，生怕有一点接触泽田就会被云雀玷污。  
这种隔离之下彭格列总部一派平静，身为首领而俯览一切的泽田纲吉却只感到暴风雨来临前窒息的沉默。  
狱寺已经尽了最大努力，终究有避不开的任务。  
云守组的预算卡住了，风纪财团的财政相当宽裕，所以过去云雀从来不会因为预算的问题为难总部，这一次显然是故意。  
要不然是狱寺出面，要不然泽田就得亲自去和云雀谈。

狱寺对此相当不情愿，这些日子无视那个家伙开始变得困难了。  
原本两个人根本就是互相无视，鬼知道云雀抽了什么风开始注意他。  
但泽田纲吉就是狱寺信仰的一切，彭格列则是泽田纲吉的意志体现，狱寺不可能玩忽职守，哪怕对象是那个云雀，狱寺也咬牙去做。  
云守办公室里，面对终于上门的狱寺，云雀根本没有谈工作的意思，直接把狱寺想要的结果扔给他。  
狱寺从来不会怀疑云雀的工作能力，看都没看直接把文件摔在桌子上，粗暴地问：“你到底想干什么！”  
云雀总结：“所以对那只小动物下手你才会看着我。”  
猛然被挑起那天会议室的记忆，狱寺火大：“就因为这种原因你冒犯十代目！？”  
云雀说：“那么来当我的恋人吧。”  
狱寺张口就想斥责你开什么玩笑，却没有发出声音来。  
他对面的男人一向冷冽的眼睛燃着极似战意的炽热，以至于让他觉得两个人是不死不休的仇敌。  
狱寺久违地面对云雀感到怒火中烧。  
十年前他就总是困扰到忍不住大骂，云雀虽然执着于风纪，但是执着的程度很微妙，让他完全没有兴趣的学生只要不犯到他面前他是不会管的，比如遇到里包恩之前的泽田纲吉，逃课到泽田奈奈觉得习以为常也没被风纪委员打过。  
但是狱寺很不幸上了他的名单，只要在并中云雀就对他不依不饶，直到六道骸的挑衅之后，或许需要关注的事情越来越多，云雀才终于放过这些小小的风纪问题。  
那个时候云雀也从来没有给过他这样的眼神。

云雀对着狱寺抬起右手，中指根部有着曾经常年戴戒指而留下的一道痕迹，肤色比别的地方稍浅。  
“不要看着这个东西。”  
不说狱寺也知道云雀指的是已经被销毁的彭格列指环。  
“看着我然后回答我。”  
狱寺抬起眼睛，十年来的第一次直视着云雀恭弥。  
对狱寺隼人来说云守就是个很能干也很难搞的同僚，云雀恭弥他则从十年前就视而不见。  
因为武力不足以反抗总有种被羞辱的愤怒，还同为守护者避不开，无法处理就干脆当做看不见。  
这就和当初离家出走一样，对狱寺而言是败北的标志，因为无能为力而只能逃开。  
同时也像心脏上的一根刺，因为无从化解只能越扎越深。  
他徒劳地想拔掉这根刺，这根刺则不休地往他心脏深处钻去。  
狱寺很不爽地抱起手臂，他唯一领悟到的一件事就是云雀恭弥从十年前到现在根本毫无长进：“你暗恋我多久了？”  
云雀思索了一下，发现答不出来，什么时候把狱寺隼人划进领土范围。  
对于狱寺眼中分明的讽刺嘲笑，云雀难得好耐心：“彼此彼此。”  
狱寺咋了一下舌：“勉强算你过关吧。”  
对于这个把人划分为食草和食肉动物的家伙，难道十年前不依不饶的追杀就算是追求了吗？狱寺突然觉得在意了云雀恭弥十年的自己真是白痴。  
他伸手扯松领带，拨了一下头发：“我来教你两件事。”  
“第一，求爱不要第一件事就邀人上床。”  
“第二，接吻是这样的。”  
狱寺拉过云雀的肩膀，给了他一个意大利男人标准的能把呼吸都融化掉的热吻。

 

番外

眼见泽田纲吉又一次在交换文件时偷偷瞥向自己，里包恩一脚把他从椅子上踹下去：“有事情就问，蠢纲，不要一下午都一副欲言又止的样子。”  
“啊……”到如今泽田也不会因为被里包恩踹一脚就泪眼汪汪，二十五岁的青年扶着头坐起，“我就是觉得，你对云雀前辈和狱寺君的事情……”  
“安抚部下的情绪本该是你这个首领的责任，”里包恩冷冷地说，“这两个人都是自尊心过高了。”  
泽田表情有些发苦，但里包恩说的没错，黑手党不是普通的组织，而是一个特殊的家族，高级成员的婚姻、生子、子女的婚姻、临终祷告都在首领的职责范围之内。  
对于里包恩的评价，泽田认真想了想：“云雀前辈是太执着于并盛，对于自我的认识有微妙的偏差，狱寺君……是只关注我忽略了其它重要的东西吗？”  
“还算有点脑子。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”泽田露出了带点落寞的笑。  
“怎么，你有什么不满？”  
“不是，只是……狱寺君算来的确是最接近我的左右手呢，他跟云雀前辈……我果然还是会有点寂寞吧。”泽田半真半假地说。  
里包恩却盯着他掏出死气弹：“那么就横刀夺爱再从云雀那里抢回来好了。”  
“我开玩笑的！”层次差得尚远的年轻首领脸色苍白，几乎连滚带爬地逃出办公室，一枪擦着他的头发打在走廊地毯上，然后办公室的门被从外面呯地关上。  
里包恩手中的枪重新变成蜥蜴爬上帽子，婴儿家教站在办公桌上，轻嗤一声：“胆小鬼。”

 

于 2011.01.10  
重修于 2016.03.05

这篇文我都想改名叫《觅食》了。


End file.
